


Nightmare Defence

by TheScooter



Series: AnonDad [7]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-05
Updated: 2012-04-05
Packaged: 2017-11-03 02:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheScooter/pseuds/TheScooter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scootaloo's greatest nightmare is being alone again. What can she do to keep her dad around?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare Defence

Your little wings pump as hard as they can. The wind whipping over you, just adding to the feeling of speed.

You ARE the fastest speedster, on the ground. You ARE Scootaloo.

The fastest speedster who’s late for school that is.

You didn’t sleep well, you had that dream again.

You get it at least once a week. Usually, it’s not SO bad, but sometimes it just helps to be next to your dad the rest of the night.

He makes the dreams go away.

You fold your scooter and sprint into the schoolhouse just in time.

Applebloom And Sweetie Belle greet you as usual and you enjoy another day of school.

It’s hard to pay attention. You know you and yor friends have tried it once before, but you kind of want to try and find your dad a very special somep0ny

Everyp0ny deserves somep0ny. Even if they’re a human and not a p0ny.

While you SHOULD be paying attention in class, you write up a list of suitable mares.

Ugh! Today is loooong.

The bell rings and you get together with the other Crusaders.

You drop your BIG plan... They seem less than impressed.

”Uh hate to break this to you Scootaloo, but didn’t we already TRY this once?” Sweetie Belle squeaks.

Applebloom raises an eyebrow. “Yeah, didn’ really work out too well if I recall.”

Oh those small minded foals.

”But this is different!” You declare, being as motivating as you can. “We’ll do it the old fashioned way. No potions or nothing.”

Sweetie Belle grabs you by the shoulders. “WE TRIED! Remember? With Miss Cherilee....” She lets go and thinks. “We could always ask Miss Cherilee.”

You had thought of that already. “I think we’ve done enough damage to her love life.”

The other two agree.

”OHOH!” Sweetie bell exclaims, jumping up and down. “Applejack seems to like him and I think they’re friends and all right?”

Applebloom gets very stern and pushes her face towards Sweetie Belle’s “I think we should stop gettin’ mah family involved in these things.”

Sweetie Belle gulps and nods.

You’ve thought it before and you’ve thought it again. FOAL!

”Come on girls! My dad deserves the best!” There’s a slight noise of anger from Applebloom, but you ignore it. “Rainbow Dash of course!” Was there any a doubt?

Yeah! Rainbow Dash! She has stayed over a few times.

She shared a bed with your dad, but that’s probably because the couch is so uncomfortable to sleep on and Dash is just too awesome to let your dad sleep on that couch.

Your friends pile into the wagon, hook it up to your awesome scooter and you all take off.

You’re pretty sure she’ll be in town. Pretty sure.

It takes a few hours, but you realize that you’ve been wasting your friend’s time.

She’s no where around and no p0ny has seen her.

Not even Pinkie Pie, but she did have some yummy cupcakes for you all.

You apologize for wasting their time and promise you’ll all do something tomorrow. Maybe lumberjacking.

You take your time heading back. The sun starts dropping low on the horizon.

It’s pretty.

You get to your home and it makes you smile.

Because it’s your home with a dad that loves you.

But your mind slips to somewhere dark. Is it enough?

Sure enough, dad’s there to greet you when he gets home.

He picks you up in his arms and holds you close.

You talk about school, or what you remember from it and avoid what you did afterwards.

He’s your dad and would probably put up a fight.

Your poor sleep finally catches up to you and you excuse yourself for an early bed.

He tucks you in and tells you he loves you.

Most nights, you have bad dreams. Usually, they’re not so bad... This isn’t one of those nights.

Dad’s mad.... You’ve never seen him mad.

”Why?” You ask him, holding back tears.

He looks so tall. He is, but he towers over you. “Dash never acknowledged you, why do you think I would want to?”

Your legs fall out from under you as you break into tears. “No... you love me...”

”How could I love something so useless? I should leave forever, not like I have any reason to stay here.” He turns around and starts walking away.

You try to get up and follow him, but you’re just not fast enough... not good enough.

You shout out to him as you wake up.

”DAD!” You’re in your room, sitting up in your bed. Tears running down your cheeks and breathing hard.

He must have heard you. He rushes into your room.

You feel so relieved when you see him.

When he sits on your bed, you hold onto him and don’t want to let go.

He tells you everything’s fine and stays with you the rest of the night.

You want to tell him what your nightmares are about, but by acknowledging them, you’re afraid they may come true.

You manage to sleep better with dad around, you usually do.

He’s still asleep when you wake up. That’s good.

You know you’re going to disappoint him today by skipping school, but you know you need to do it.

Donning your helmet, you putter away from home quietly so you don’t wake him up.

It’s not too far to Rainbow Dash’s house.

Her home is so high up. If only you could fly... If only you were better.

It’s cloudy and you know it should be clear. Rainbow Dash HAS to come out eventually.

You sit on the grass and wait.

And wait.

And wait.

It’s a few hours later. You’re sure Miss Cherilee has sent somep0ny to tell your dad you weren’t in school today.

He’s going to be really mad at you.

WAIT! THERE SHE IS!

”RAINBOW DASH!” You scream out to get her attention.

It works and she flies down to the ground. “What are you doing out here squirt? Shouldn’t you be in school?”

You wished you had something planned like a speech that would get her and your dad together. Once again, if only you were better.

”Will.... Will you be my dad’s special somep0ny?” You say, the emotions breaking through.

So here you are, trying to maintain a cool veneer in front of the coolest pegasus p0ny in all of Equestria.

She stares at you for a second. “Whoa squirt... where’d that come from?”

You take a deep breath. You can do this Scootaloo, you can do this. “I.. If my dad has a reason to stay, maybe he won’t leave....”

You can’t do it. The thought of losing the one that took you in when nop0ny else did hurts too much.

Rainbow Dash is really cool. She lays down next to you and pulls you next to her. “Listen kid. Your dad doesn’t need a special somep0ny.”

You sniffle softly.

She gives you a smile. “He has good friends and more importantly, he has you. Why would he want to leave?”

The cool grass feels good against your head. “Then why did he leave before?” Not only did he leave, but you almost lost him forever.

Rainbow frowns and does her best to consol you. “He was doing what he had to do. Sometimes the right thing to do isn’t the easiest.”

”I just don’t want to be all alone again.” The grass will at least be watered today.

Rainbow stands up. “Well, your dad’s a pretty awesome guy. See he wanted to make sure you were looked after if anything happens. It just so happens that yours truly,” She strikes a heroic pose, “volunteered.”

You... you smile a little. “Really?”

“Heck yeah. A ground speedster and daredevil such as yourself? It’d be an honor.” She picks you up and brushes the grass out of your mane. “Let’s get you home, I’m sure your dad’s worried about you.”

Not worried, you’re sure he’s going to be mad.

Rainbow takes you home. You’re quiet the whole way.

She’s made you feel a little better. You understand that, yes, he is happy with you. Not only that, but he understands that he never wants you to be alone anymore. He actually made sure that you would have a life.

He was thinking about taking care of you if he wasn’t able to.

Well, here you are at home.

Time to face the music.

Rainbow offers to come in with you but you tell her you would like to do it alone.

As soon as you step in the door, your dad is on you.

He’s not yelling, he’s holding you.

”Ohmygod... Are you ok?” he says as he holds you close.

You muffle a ‘yes’ into his chest.

He pulls you away and looks you over. “I thought you got hurt or something. I was so worried, I sent Pinkie and Twilight to go look for you.”

”Sorry dad,” Rainbow calls from the doorway. “I thought I’d give Scoots here some coolness training.” She gives you a wink and a smile.

Dad sighs. “You could have at least told me Dash, I was so worried.”

She sticks out her tongue at him. “It’s almost like you care about her or something.”

He gives you another hug. “Nope, don’t care. Love”

There’s a lot of things you don’t get about your dad, but one thing you do know. He will do whatever he can for you.

That night you have very good dreams.


End file.
